


Ghost of a Rose

by Twilight2000



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Gen, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/pseuds/Twilight2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of Twentieth Century Murdoch - between "I would love to live in a future imagined by William Murdoch" and the Policeman's Ball, this is a "Caselet" (that is, small casefic) with a great many nods to the episode it sits within. </p><p>I want very much to thank my beta reader, Isis. She was great, turned it around in amazing time and gave me all kinds of good feedback. In her defense, I only took about 90%, so if there's an issue, it's probably the 10% I didn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dweo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/gifts).



Toronto was filled with people questioning their choices. It was the end of a century and everyone was thinking about what the next century would bring. Those associated with Station House 4 were no different.

Darcy thought: Julia turning to the pseudo-science of psychiatry. He was appalled that his wife would give up the practice of real medicine to follow this ridiculous path. Worse yet, she was helping that damnable Murdoch again. Where would that unfortunate alliance lead? Do I want her to stay if her heart is elsewhere? Wouldn’t we both be happier if she followed that very strong heart of hers...

Murdoch mused: Julia wants to live a world of my imagining? How wonderful is that? He found himself daydreaming of just that world, with a son and the women he’d loved for years. But he couldn’t, that would violate the sanctity of marriage. Could he ever marry Julia now? Short of Darcy’s unexpected and sudden death, he couldn’t see a path to that future. Not one the church would approve of...

Crabtree stared out the window thinking: The policeman’s ball would have been lovely. He wondered if Higgins was right and he was punching above his weight with Dr. Grace. Certainly she seemed to prefer spending the night with her friends. I’ll just have to go back to my writing. At least it won’t tear my heart out...

Brackenreid stared into his glass of whisky: It’s a promotion. It’s good for my career. Top spot in the capital is a Good Thing. Oh God, I can’t take a desk job, it’ll be the end of me! But Margaret will be so thrilled! I can do all I want to for my family. But how can they be happy if I’m miserable? What a horrible promotion to be offered! Damn them all! He slugged back his drink and reached for another...  
••••••••••••••••

No one was happy. Murdoch was moping about the station, Crabtree was mooning about and tapping at his typewriter with lackluster approach, Brackenreid was drinking and staring into the distance. Not one of them was getting a blasted thing done.

They’d solved the TimeTraveler case. The New Year was just ‘round the corner and most of the other coppers had headed out for last minute shopping before the night’s revelry. It didn’t look like any of the three were going to get to the Policeman’s ball to welcome in the new century.

On the other side of town, Julia was walking about the house, touching up the decorations, paying attention to nothing and musing about the sort of world William Murdoch would imagine. She knew she should be out getting a hostess gift for the Lamonts' party, and getting ready herself, but she could hardly muster much excitement for yet another obligatory event. Was this what her life had come to? One obligatory event after another? Perhaps the chance to work with the police in an advisory capacity as a psychiatrist would give her some meaning, but her life had to have more meaning than just in her work…didn’t it?  
••••••••••••••••

The phone rang once… rang again… and again… and finally Crabtree realized it was ringing, and picked it up.

“Station House 4. How may I help you?”

There was a pause while Crabtree listened, apparently attentively.

“Really? We’re awfully thin here, couldn’t you call Station House 3? I see. Yes, well, we’ll be out shortly.”

Crabtree hung up and walked into Murdoch’s office, showing little of his normal happiness.

“Sir, we’ve had a call about a missing child. I know it’s not your usual case and I can certainly take it, but I thought you might want to know at least.”

Shaken from his sad reverie, Murdoch responded, “I believe I’ll go with you, George. It seems I need something to distract me. And by the look on your face, you do as well!” He stood, put on his hat and headed out of his office, “Lead on, Crabtree!”  
••••••••••••••••

They arrived at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Lathem to discover quite the scene. They were admitted by a butler, removed their hats and were ushered into the parlor. There, the (presumable) mother was all but wailing, surrounded by a large number of other women; beyond the parlor, through the doorway, Murdoch could see the (also presumable) father holding court with several men in the study. He thought to speak to the father, as he seemed more likely to be able to hold a conversation at this point. 

He spoke to Crabtree, sottovoce, “George, I’ll speak to Mr. Lathem, please see what you can get from Mrs. Lathem.” 

Crabtree nodded, “Yes, sir.” As Murdoch walked into the study, he rolled his eyes. As if I’m going to be able to get anything from this hysterical woman, he thought.  
••••••••••••••••

“Mr. Lathem, I’m Detective Murdoch. I have a few questions.”

The gentleman at the center of the discussion looked up, his rather large mustache moving with his head as he did so. The gentleman then stood up, and rather unusually for Murdoch, he found himself looking up to speak to the large, slightly rotund man. 

“Detective, thank you for coming so quickly. I know this is a day that not many of our constabulary are even on duty.”

“We’re here to serve, sir. We’ve always got constabulary on duty, even on the holidays. Please sir, tell me how old your daughter is and the order of events as they occurred today.” He pulled out his notebook and a pencil.

The other men pushed chairs back so they framed Mr. Lathem. “Rose is eight. Nothing much more to tell. We came home from a short family shopping trip for presents for the New Year and she went up to her room to play. When we called her down for lunch, she didn’t answer. When my wife went up to check on her, she was nowhere to be found. We searched both house and gardens with the assistance of our staff and still couldn’t find her. Then we called you. That’s about it.”

Murdoch nodded, made a couple of notes, and wondered at the matter-of-fact report he had just heard from a father of a presumably missing eight-year-old girl. “Two questions, sir. First, about how long has she now been missing? And second, are any of your staff missing or having the day off?”

“That’s technically three questions, Detective, but I can answer all three. Rose has been missing approximately an hour at this point, and there are no staff missing or on a day off. Not till 6pm, at any rate. Then, some will have a free day, and they will be due back in tomorrow evening.”

He wasn’t going to get anything but dry facts from Mr. Lathem. Useful, as far as they went, but both limited and odd for a man with a missing child. He hoped Crabtree was getting the other side of the equation.  
••••••••••••••••

Crabtree was no doubt wishing for such a dry, succinct report. Mrs. Lathem was anything but. Whenhe had walked into the parlor, he introduced himself – and that was the last sentence he’d heard for some 10 minutes that wasn't accompanied by wailing. Mrs. Lathem was a tall woman, sturdily built, with a demeanor completely at odds with the vision she portrayed. She was surrounded by what looked like a dutchess’s court of women, all hanging on every word, as she extolled the virtues of her delicate Rose.

“Mrs. Lathem? I’m Constable Crabtree. May I ask a few questions?”

“Oh, my, it’s a constable. My poor Rose must really be missing!” She was not the only hysterical woman in the room. Several of the other women were sporting handkerchiefs, short breath and eyes that looked as if they’d been crying.

“Mrs. Lathem, the sooner I ask my questions, the sooner we can find little Rose.”

“Yes, yes, of course. Ask away, Constable!” 

He’d have to be careful; she looked a good candidate for the fainting couch of his novels at this point. “Madam,” he began as he took out his notebook and a pencil, “What age is Rose and how long has she been missing?”

“My darling child is all of eight years old, and she’s been gone longer than an hour, now!”

Crabtree dutifully took notes. How to ask if the child were just at a playmate’s home without setting the poor woman off?

“I see. Madam, how was the search for Rose conducted, if I may ask?” There, that ought to be gentle enough.

She began to sob. Apparently not gentle enough.

“Ma’am, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

She cut him off, as she collected herself, “No, Constable, you must ask so you can find my precious child. Please excuse my unconscionable histrionics.” She appeared to be pulling herself together, and as she stood up he realized that this woman was even taller than Dr. Ogden – a formidable height for a member of the fairer sex! “When she didn’t come down for lunch, I went up to fetch her. When I couldn’t find her in her room, I searched the upstairs, knowing that sometimes she plays hide and seek in our upstairs rooms. When I couldn’t find her there, I engaged the assistance of both my husband and our staff. We searched the house and the gardens for a good twenty minutes. Not finding her, I had our butler put in the call to your station house.”

“And you’re sure she’s not at a playmate’s house?” He felt he could ask that safely, now.

“I’m quite certain. These women,” she said, indicating the women sitting around her, “are all mothers of children Rose plays with, and none of them have seen her today at all. They’ve all accounted for their daughters, who are now with their nannies, and they have come to support me.

An idea occurred to Crabtree, “If I might ask, where is Rose’s nanny? You’ve not mentioned her.”

“She was with our son in his room when Rose went missing. She’d not seen Rose by the time I went up to look for her. She had assumed Rose was downstairs with us, or so she said.. And before you ask, she’s upstairs with our son. We don’t want him concerned for his big sister while we look for her. He’s only five.”

Crabtree wondered if the little brother might have more information than anyone else in the family. Maybe he should suggest that to Murdoch, as the mother clearly didn’t want her son involved.

“Thank you ma’am. I’ll consult with Detective Murdoch before going any further.”

“Certainly, constable. Please let me know anything you discover?”

“Of course, ma’am.” He nodded and headed for the study to catch Detective Murdoch and let him know what he’d found.  
••••••••••••••••

After an hour or more of doing nothing more than piddling about the house, Julia stopped, looking out the front window with a new resolution She scolded herself, “This is ridiculous. You can’t mope about your own home. You must make some decisions about your life!” With that, she picked up her coat, pinned on her hat and walked out the front door. She might find some peace in a constitutional and she needed to pick up a hostess gift anyway. Yes, this was far better than wandering the house like a lost schoolgirl!  
••••••••••••••••

George met Murdoch in the front hallway, just outside of the two rooms that housed the family. “Sir, I’ve spoken with Mrs. Lathem and it’s clear they’ve done due diligence. She’s concerned that the little brother be kept away from this. He’s only five, but I’ve found, sir, that siblings often know more about each other than parents ever do.”

Murdoch nodded, “The information from Mr. Lathem is similar, though he didn’t mention the brother.”

“Mrs. Lathem only mentioned him because I asked about the nanny. I doubt she would have otherwise. She seems to want to keep him out of the discussion.”

Murdoch looked up, “She may well wish that, but if we’re to find Rose before any harm comes to her, we’re going to need to speak to anyone who might have any information. I’ll see to the nanny if you’ll see to the butler, George?

“Yes, sir. I’ll find the butler!”

Detective Murdoch looked around, saw a maid and asked her if he might be escorted upstairs to see the child’s room. She nodded and took him upstairs. It might not be quite cricket, not asking the mother or father directly, but it would certainly move things along more quickly.

He searched the room, noting that the windows were closed and locked, but found nothing of particular interest. Then he walked across the hall to the nursery, where he might find Rose’s little brother.

“Pardon? Are you the nanny? I’m Detective Murdoch.”

The woman with the boy looked up. “Yes, I’m Sarah. Is there something I can do for you?” She stood and walked over to where Murdoch stood, clearly protecting her charge.

Pitching his voice quietly so the boy wouldn’t hear from the other side of the nursery, “Yes, Sarah, I’m wondering if I might ask a question or two of the boy regarding his sister’s whereabouts?”

Sarah shook her head, saying, “I’d rather you didn’t. If I might, I think I can ask without scaring him?” 

Murdoch nodded; at least for now, that would be fine. He could ask more questions if he felt she wasn’t on point later.

Sarah turned to the boy. “James,” she said in a cajoling voice, “Where is your sister?”

James looked back at his nanny. “I don’t know, Sarah! I think she’s hiding!” He yelled that last word, then giggled and started running around the room.

“Now James, it’s almost time for tea. We must find Rose so she won’t be late. Where do you think she might be hiding?”

James stopped running and looked very serious. “Ooooh, I can’t say. That would be telling, Sarah!”

Sarah gave the boy a very stern look. “I understand, James. But I do need to know where she is. If she’s late for tea, your mother will be quite cross with me. You wouldn’t want that, now, would you?”

Murdoch had to admire the woman. She was quite good at digging for information without upsetting the child.

James nodded. “No, Sarah. I wouldn’t ever want mum to be cross with you! I’ll take you to Rose now if you like.” He looked a bit chastised, but Murdoch thought she’d have a cure for that later.

Sarah smiled, saying, “That would be excellent, James. Let’s go!”  
••••••••••••••••

Julia walked to a collection of small shops near her home. There was a toyshop, a dressmaker and a drugstore. Surely she could find a nice bauble at the drugstore. As she walked into the drugstore, she noticed a small girl, unattended by anyone. How odd, she thought; who would leave a well dressed child alone? The child certainly didn’t look like an urchin, by any means. 

“Well, hello, young lady. Did you misplace someone?”

The young girl turned to look at Julia with piercing blue eyes, “Good afternoon, ma’am. Pardon, but I’m not allowed to speak with strangers!” and with that she turned back to the counter.

Julia couldn’t leave it at that. “That’s a very good practice, young lady. But I’m a doctor, and as you’re in a drugstore, might I be able to help you find what you’re looking for?”

The girl, who looked to be all of seven or eight, turned and looked up at Julia again, “That would be logical.” She seemed to be speaking to herself, for all that she was looking at Julia. “Yes, that would be logical.” She made eye contact with Julia. “I was looking for a poultice for a bird. I found what I think is a mother bird fallen in our yard, dragging one wing. I want very much to heal her so she may have Christmas with her baby birds.”

Julia nodded. “That’s a very good impulse, young lady. But how do you know it’s a mother bird you found?”

“I saw her fall out of a nest and heard the babies chirping from it. I suppose the bird might be a daddy bird, but I think it would be a mother bird that would be with her chicks in the nest, don’t you?”

Julia smiled. “Yes, I think you must be right. So, are you here all alone?”

“I'm just two streets over from our home, so I came down to quickly find a poultice and bring it back to her.”

Julia’s face took a slightly serious turn. “Does your mother know where you are? She might be frightfully worried if she doesn’t.”

The child looked like she was thinking. “Oh my, I hadn’t thought of that at all. I thought I’d be back in so short a time, she wouldn’t even notice! How long have I been gone, I wonder?” Clearly now speaking to herself again, she was at least considering other’s concerns.

Julia soldiered on and put on her best smile. “How about if we buy that poultice and I accompany you home, so I might look at the bird? I am a doctor, after all.” 

“Well, all right, but we must introduce ourselves, so we’re not strangers anymore. I am Rose Lathem. And you are?” She conducted herself as if she were used to being in the company of fairly well-off adults. Her parents would be frantic.

“I’m Julia Ogden,. How do you do?” She held her hand out, to shake, and whispered, conspiratorially, “Some of the most forward ladies of our day will shake hands.”

Rose took the idea under consideration, nodded and reached up to shake Julia’s hand.  
••••••••••••••••

Sarah let James lead her out the back door (which made Murdoch absurdly happy, as it meant not having to argue with either parent) and down the walk to the street. He seemed to be following a very specific path, as he was counting his paces. Sarah looked back to Murdoch, shrugged her shoulders, and continued following the boy. James stopped at the street, looked up and down, and then marched off to the left, toward his objective.

He walked down two streets then turned onto what appeared to be a rather busy street. “This way, Sarah!” he called as he trundled down the boulevard, Sarah and Murdoch in tow.

He stopped at a small strip of shops. Apparently this was the end of his knowledge. He looked up at his nanny. “Sarah, I don’t remember the name of the shop. I only know she speaks of these shops all the time, and she was very worried about a bird she saw as we came home. I’m sorry I can’t be any more help.” 

“James, I’m sure you’ve been more help than all the grown-ups together!" said Murdoch, noticing James's despondent look. "You’ve nothing to be sad about. If Rose is about, we can certainly find her from here!” James nodded, but didn’t seem mollified. “Come, " continued Murdoch, "we shall ask all four shop keepers if they’ve seen her. But you must come and describe her because I know you will be able to do that far better than either of us. You are, after all, her brother.” Murdoch smiled and reached out a hand that James took as they walked toward the four shops on this block.  
••••••••••••••••

Julia purchased a box of sweets in addition to a poultice from the druggist, giving the poultice to Rose, then walked out of the shop with her. “So, which way is home from here, Rose?” 

Rose looked up and down the street, and pointed up. “Just to the end of the shops, then we turn up the street.” 

Julia nodded and off they went. As they turned at the end of the block, she realized she’d forgotten to be doleful about her situation. A good mystery always did perk her up.  
••••••••••••••••  
As they walked out of the fourth shop. James looked up to the Detective and said, in a voice full of concern, “None of them have seen her. Not the dress maker, not the candy shop owner, not the butcher or baker. I’m worried she might have got lost!”

Murdoch was a bit concerned himself, but he knew he must not frighten the child. “I wouldn’t worry yet, James. These aren’t the only shops within walking distance, are they Sarah?”

“No sir, Detective. There are some in the other direction from the way we turned.”

“There, you see, James? We have a whole other block of shops to see before we get worried!”

“I thought she’d be at the candy store.” James was clearly upset. Sarah kneeled down and spoke to him, “You’ll need to be a big boy and help us. Your description of Rose was so good, they might almost have been pictures. That will help us find her, James!”

He nodded, wiped a tear from his eye, turned and started back up the street.  
••••••••••••••••

They’d visited all of the shops back up the boulevard; finally, one paid off. “Rose? Yep, gov’nor, she were here. Lef’ wi’ a tall gentlewoman ‘bout ‘free minutes ago.”

Sarah nodded and turned to Murdoch, “She comes here often. She speaks of wanting to be a doctor when she grows up. Who knows – with a new century, anything’s possible!”

Murdoch smiled, “I guess that’s true, Sarah.” He turned to the druggist, “Did you know the gentlewoman?” He was a bit worried about the child leaving with someone unknown.

“Nope, guv, dind’t know her, don’ think Rose did, eever. I did hear her tell the child she were a doctor. They bough’ a poultice for a bird Rose were determined to fix, an’ a box o’ sweets. Then they left.”

Murdoch began to wonder. A tall gentlewoman that was a doctor? How many of those could there be in this part of Toronto? If he was right, Rose was in the best of all possible hands.

“Sarah, I’ve an idea that Rose might be back at the family home working on that bird. As we’ve run out of clues here, what say we go back and check there?”

Sarah nodded, “If you think it’s best, detective. We’ll follow you.”

James nodded, “I hope you’re right, detective. I told her not to come down here without me!”

Murdoch smiled, “Yes, I’m sure you did, James. You’re a good brother.” And at that, the three of them retraced their steps back to the house and in at the back door. Sarah took James upstairs, and Murdoch came back to the front of the house through the kitchen.  
••••••••••••••••

As Murdoch strode through the front hall, he waved Crabtree down and opened the front door. There, on the front porch, un-seeable from either the parlor or the study, were Julia and, presumably, the child who had been missing for the better part of two hours. The two were attending an injured bird, just as the druggist & James’s information had suggested they would be. He grinned from ear to ear. How like Julia to find a lost child and take her home!. Just then, Julia looked up and smiled at him. It was like the sun had come out after a particularly bad storm, and her smile lit up the whole front of the house.

He shook himself, nodded, and turned to go back in and tell the fretful parents what he’d found. What greeted his eyes was Crabtree, one arm on his hip, grinning and pointing with the other hand. Behind him were Mr. and Mrs. Lathem, also grinning and looking more than a little relieved.

Murdoch walked back up to them, “That is a colleague of mine, Dr. Julia Ogden. I suspect she found Rose at the druggist’s and brought her home. Am I right to imagine that Rose insisted on helping the injured bird before coming back in the house?”

Mrs. Lathem nodded. “She speaks often of becoming a doctor herself, and the chance to heal an animal will always take precedence over just about any other consideration. She had no idea we were all so concerned. That she found a lady doctor will have made the adventure all the sweeter, I expect.”

Murdoch smiled at Mrs. Lathem. “Well she’s certainly in good hands with Dr. Ogden. She's worked in several areas of medicine, most recently as a pediatrician.” He didn’t see any reason to mention the more gruesome field of forensic medicine or, for that matter, the less commonly accepted area of psychology.

Julia and Rose, apparently done repairing the little bird’s wing, stood and came over to the adults gathered at the door. “Hello, mother," said Rose. "I hope I didn’t worry anyone with my little trip to the druggist.” Ah, she’d done this before. That was pre-emptive, thought Julia.

Mrs. Lathem knelt down and took one of Rose’s hands into her own, “My dear child, wandering about vaguely, quite of your own accord is all well and good, but you really should let Nanny Sarah know before you leave the house next time so we aren’t worried. Can I get your word on that, dearest Rose?”

Rose looked very serious. “I didn’t mean to make anyone worried! I thought to nip on down to the shop and be back before anyone noticed. I will most assuredly tell Nanny Sarah before I do such a thing again, Mother.”

“That’s very good of you, Rose. Come, let’s go inside and have tea.” She stood and started to go back inside, but stopped and turned to Murdoch, Crabtree and Julia, “You are most welcome to tea if you’ve the time. I want so much to thank you all for helping find our little Rose!”

Julia smiled and touched her hat, “Thank you so much, Mrs. Lathem, but I really must get back home and prepare for tonight’s festivities.” She started to head for the steps, but stopped as Murdoch spoke. 

“We will also say thank you, Mrs. Lathem, but we must be back to our duties at the Station House.” He touched his hat and started down the steps, with Crabtree in tow.

“Ma’am, so glad it ended well,” Crabtree said as they headed down the walk to the street. He hung back just a bit, to allow the detective and the doctor a moment alone.

“William, so nice to see you once again before the new century. I so enjoyed finding Rose. I hope this bodes well for my helping the police with my new endeavors.”

“As well for me, Julia. And yes, I hope it does aid you in your ambitions. I hope you enjoy your evening festivities.” He wondered what she was referring to, but thought he'd discover it in due time.

She nodded, “Yes, of course. I really must get home and get dressed or we’ll be late!”

“Of course, Julia. My best to Darcy.” As much as he meant this, he always choked just a little when he said it. Seeing Julia was at once joyous and bleak.

She nodded, heading the other way on the street. It was going to be a long evening.

Murdoch looked over at Crabtree, “It seems we’re on our own again, George. Back to the station house? Cover for our more fortunate brothers in arms who have dates to the ball?”

“Aye sir, that sounds like a good job. Perhaps we can get the Inspector out of his cups and headed that way himself, eh?”

“Perhaps, George. Perhaps.”

••••••••••••••••  


**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: While this moment doesn’t end happy, since it fits firmly between “I would love to live in a world imagined by William Murdoch” and the Policeman’s Ball, we know the Story Ends Happily. I hope you enjoy this interlude!


End file.
